


[Podfic of] You Don't Need to Walk a Mile in My Shoes

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>It's time, probably past time, that Eliot needs to leave. His lovers view things differently.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Don't Need to Walk a Mile in My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Don't Need to Walk a Mile in My Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151761) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



Podfic Length: 19:47  


Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Don't%20Need%20to%20Walk%20a%20Mile%20in%20My%20Shoes.mp3)


End file.
